TESTING: The Begining
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: this is a Test! Read and Review PLZ!
1. Test: the begining

_One minute, I was a normal 15 year-old guy. Then in just one night, everything changed. Life as I knew it was thrown Upside-down. Just Great!_

_My name is Chiro, and this is how My friends and I-_

_Well.... What we are Now._

_I'll start at the begging..._

**Friday Morning 7:00 A.M**

_(MUSIC) _

_" __Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul "_

"Uhhh!" I groaned as my Alarm Clock came on with the 100.1 Radio Station. The Song was just ending as Jack Cambel, the usual announcer who greeted me as I woke up, came on.

"Good-morning Everyone! Wake Up cause it's Friday! Weekend Baby!"

_"Yes!" _I thought as I sat up in my Bed and scratched my head. As I got up and headed to my dresser and said, "Sprx is Buying!"

For the past 5 years, my Friends and I had our Famous Friday Pizza Night! Our Parents use to go Broke buying up_ Swan's _Pizza (Our Favorite joint) Now that we're older though, we have to pay. This Friday, was Sprx's pay time! Hahaha

I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and the Orange T-Shirt Otto got me Last year for my Birthday. I'm not the type of guy that dresses up... Especially for High School!

Mom and Dad were still asleep, so I got my sneakers and book bag and went next door. Antauri lived just next door. I knocked on the black front door lightly, his Father works at night so he sleeps in.

Antauri opened the door and smiled, like always. For some reason, he's always cherry in the morning... Uhhh. He was wherein light blue jeans and a buttoned down black shirt.

"Good-morning Chiro." he said, "The Pancakes are almost ready."

I closed the door behind me. This week we all met up and had breakfast here. We switch every week!

The aroma of Pancakes, Syrup and Strawberries overflowed the Kitchen. For a Dude, Antauri Rocked at cooking!

"Ummm Smells Awesome!" I sat down onto one of the chairs from the dinning table. The dinning room and kitchen are sort of crammed into one Big room. "So, Imm the first one this morning?" I asked.

"Yes" he said, "the others should be here shortly." he flipped a pancake "You want to help?"

"Hey, you know me and cooking don't mix Antauri!"

"Awe, but practice makes perfect! One must Try and Try again for success!"

Antauri isn't like most Teenagers. He's _way _different, he just knows what to say the moment it needs to be said. And he is So Wise! Just call him a Guru man!

Antauri is one of my best friends. I've known him since I was 3. I still remember in kindergarden when every boy wanted to be noisy and play with cars, he'd want to... Meditate! _Meditate _at 3 years old! Ya, Antauri is Unique I guess. But I wouldn't want him any other way. He helps me with all my problems. He helps me more than my parents!

The door knocked 3 times "Come In" I said. Sprx opened the door with Gibson behind him.

"Morning Dudes!" Sprx yawned as he sat next to me and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Kid." It's Sprx's nickname for me. I don't know why, we're the same age! I don't get it, but its all good.

"I see you didn't get any sleep!" I said.

"Sprx was up _all _night playing with that infernal contraption again!" Gibson answered over his shoulder as he joined Antauri at the stove.

"A plane is _not _a... Whatever you just said! It's an Amazing creation that I'm working on, Brain Stain!" Gibson glared at his brother at the nickname he hated.

Gibson and Sprx are brothers. Only a few moths apart. But you wouldn't even know that they come in from the same heritage! Let alone, family. Gibson whore glasses and always dressed nice. His hair was brushed and his Blue shirt that had our School symbol on it was tucked into his tan pants. Sprx on the other hand was Gibson's _complete _opposite. His hair was long, his red shirt that had a fire ball on it was under his favorite leather jacket with his black jeans. Sprx is a comedian and acts cool, while Gibson, no effence, is the science nerd. While one bother likes chemistry, the other loves plains and flying.

Antauri turned to me, "Chiro, we're meeting at The Hill for Pizza Night. Am I correct?"

Before I could even say anything, the door opens "You mean '_Famous Friday_ Pizza Night'! " says Otto!

"Will you ever pick up the Fact that this is another person's home, and you should knock!" barked Gibson as he adjusted a burner.

"Hehehe, Sorry!" Otto blushed. "Hey, Chiro! Hey Sprx! Hey Gibson! Hey Antauri!"

"Otto, can you be a little more quite, perhaps? I am sorry but my family is still sleeping." Antauri said.

"Oh" Otto put a finger over his lips, "shhhhhh sorry Antauri. I'll be as quite as a mouse." I laughed.

"Be like that 24/7 Otto!" Sprx joked.

"But I don't want to eat cheese all my life! That would be- hmm wait maybe it wouldn't be so bad." He was already lost in thought.

Otto is a Teddy Bear, plain and Simple! He never stops smiling, he likes to give hugs, he's everybody's friend, and his head can be stuffed sometimes! He doesn't care what anyone thinks and is just an awesome guy to hang around.

His Green shirt that had a stain on it was baggy and hung low over his dark blue jeans.

"So where's Nova and Jin-may? I'm usually the last one here!"

"They should be here momentarily." Gibson said as he got the plates. There was a faint knock at the door.

"The doors open" Sprx said. The door opened, and there she was. Jin-may. My heart pumped hard. Uhhh! Not again!

She looked so sweet in her pink blouse and light blue Jean skirt. Her pink flats hit the floor calmly as she stepped inside and sat down across from Otto.

"Morning Guys!" she said kindly. "Did you all sleep well?"

I've liked Jin-may ever since Middle School when she moved here from Florida. She fit in with our group perfectly. I've never told her how much I really like her. I wish I could tell her how sweet she is, how much I love her scent and Love being around her. The way she's so plight and kind just makes my heart melt! God! This is killing me! Antauri always tells me '_Be true and let you heart lead you_' but how am I suppose to know what that means!? Sprx gives me pick-up lines that he says I should try that are 'supposedly' suppose to work... But, whenever he uses them on girls, he gets slapped.

"Like a baby!" said Otto with a smile.

"So you drooled, again?" Sprx smirked.

She turned to me, "Hi Chiro."

"H-Hey." _Smooth _"You hungry?"

"Starved!"

"Well, there is no need to bicker" Gibson came over with a warm plate full of Pancakes while Antauri had a big fruit bowl "here we go." Gibson set the plates down.

"Give me a whole stack!" Otto hollered.

"We must wait for Nova first.", said Antauri as he sat down.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Sprx. I could tell he was concerned with the sound of his voice.

We all shrugged as a vibration began. Jin-may picked up her pink phone from her bag and opened it "Hello? Nova! Where- Ok! I'll start counting down!" She hung up, "Guys!" We all knew what was coming, we pushed our book bags to the wall as Jin-may got up to the door.

"7 6 5 4 3 2-"

Nova flew in on her skateboard. "Ha! Right on time!" she said as she skated in and gave me, Otto, and Sprx a high five. "What's up boys?" she said as she caught her yellow skateboard and sat down next to Jin-mays seat.

"Honestly, Nova" began Gibson "must you still come inside with your skateboard instead of walking? It's so immature! And also being late!"

"Oh, cool it Gibson!" Nova smiled "And I was late cause-"

"Cause you were spending so much time making yourself look pretty for me." Sprx winked.

"No, my alarm didn't go off. But I do know one thing that will go off, Your Head!" She balled up her fists and Sprx backed up.

Nova isn't like any girl I've ever met. Instead of being preppy and wherein all the latest fashions from magazines, she whore punk cloths and had a temper that would blow your mind. But when you don't mess with her, she's like a mom. Kind like Jin-may.

Sprx has _always _had a crush on her ever since... Well kindergarden! He used to stay up at nap time and write love poems to her! And while she was awake, he's play with her hair non-stop. Which got her annoyed. I've always thought she liked him back... Ya I know, hard to believe, but she always worries about him and stuff... Who knows?

"You Should of told me!" said Jin-may. "I could of helped you get ready!"

"Awe, it was no big! Hey I made it in time for breakfast, right?" She grabbed herself a plate and some pancakes.

"Indeed. Now everyone eat!" said Antauri.

"Yes, we must leave in exactly 23 minutes so we are not to be late for class!"

"Oh can it Gibson and let me eat!" said Sprx.


	2. Explanation

Hey People!!!

So... Summer has Been SO SO SO Big!

Im Always Busy... But, I have manage to get in some time to start my New Project. A LONG time ago I asked you guys what I should do for my new Project and most People said I should Write a Whole New series!

Well this is the First Draft of the Beginning of this Whole thing!

Okay! So I need You guys to read and then REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!

Should I change anything? Make stuff Different? Keep It the Same?  
What Should Happen Next???

I NEED HELP PEOPLE!!!!

Oh, and if you could!  
If you know a reader on FF.N that doesn't know SRMTHFG  
Still ask them to read this and Review this...

They'll Understand it... I hope ;)

Okay So PLZ PLZ Review for me

And I'll do WHATEVER You say!

HAhhahhahahaahah,

Have an AWESOME Summer

~EmZ


End file.
